One type of cutting tool is a power saw that includes an electrical motor mounted below a work surface. Users frequently refer to this type of power saw as a table saw, because the work surface resembles a tabletop and, therefore, is commonly referred to as a table. The table has an opening that allows a portion of the cutting tool, usually a saw blade, to extend above the surface of the table. The blade, which is rotatably connected to the electrical motor, is movable relative to the surface of the table to enable a user of the table to make cuts of a particular depth or angle. For example, to adjust the height of the blade, a user may position a workpiece adjacent to the blade and then adjust the height of the blade such that the apex of the blade extends just above the thickest portion of the workpiece. To cut the workpiece, a user positions the workpiece on the table, such that a line representing the cutting path of the blade is aligned with a region of the workpiece to be cut. Next, the user energizes the electrical motor, which rotates the blade. After the blade has reached full angular velocity, the user moves the workpiece toward the rotating blade, such that the workpiece contacts the narrow edge of the blade. As the blade cuts through the workpiece, it generates dust, chips, and other workpiece debris, which may be collected by a debris collection system.
Table saw debris collection systems, commonly referred to as dust collectors, direct the workpiece debris into a collection receptacle such as a porous bag or other suitable container. Additionally or alternatively, an external negative pressure source, such as a vacuum may be configured to draw the debris from a debris exit port of the table saw into a container. Some users, however, may desire a table saw having a dust collector, which functions effectively without a separate negative pressure source. Accordingly, further developments in the area of table saw dust collection systems are desirable.